Jours d'Eté
by Monsieur J
Summary: Shigure emmène toute la troupe à la plage pour un week-end.


Le soleil venait de se lever. Exceptionnellement, Shiguré se leva en même temps que lui. Il ne pus s'empêcher de faire un tel vacarme qu'il réveilla toute la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki arriva, se frottant l'œil gauche. 

« Shiguré, pourquoi fais-tu autant de bruit ?questionna-t-il.  
Pour vous réveiller pardi !Et je vois que ça a marché, quoique, Kyo et Tohru dorment encore. »

Justement, Kyo venait d'apparaître à son tour, suivit de Tohru. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Shiguré, qui esquissait un sourire radieux comme à ses habitudes.

« Dis moi Shiguré, je peux savoir ce qui te prend de nous rêver à une heure pareille !  
Ah bon, j'ai fais du bruit ?Vous avez le sommeil léger alors, répondit le jeune-homme.  
Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !se mit à crier Kyo.  
Ne crie pas si fort Kyo, tu me donnes mal à la tête, renchérit Yuki.  
Toi le sale rat, on ne t'a rien demandé !lança Kyo mécontent.  
Calmez vous les jeunes. Aujourd'hui, je vous annonce officiellement qu'à huit heures piles, nous partons passer le week-end dans une petite maison près de la plage !  
Shiguré, je déteste la plage, fit le chat.  
Ca veut dire qu'on n'aura pas la présence du pénible chat roux ?  
Bien sur, Tohru nous accompagne !A ces mots, Shiguré se dirigea vers Yuki et la prit dans ses bras. Qui oserait laisser une jeune fille sans défense seule dans une maison en plein week-end.  
Je viendrais quand même, non pas pour vous faire plaisir, mais pour ne pas faire plaisir à Yuki justement.  
Quel esprit tordu, acheva Yuki. »

Shiguré chargea Tohru de préparer quelques casse-croûte. Puis, tous les quatre préparèrent leurs affaires pour ce week-end à la plage. Malgré la fatigué, ils furent tous lever trois heures après, sauf Shiguré qui avait décider de prolonger sa nuit.

« Mais je vous assure que j'ai déjà préparer mes affaires. Voyez vous, un artiste comme moi n'a besoin que d'un kimono et d'une plume. En parlant d'artistes, quelle heure est-il ?  
Dans dix minutes, il sera huit heures, répondit Tohru.  
Donc nous devons rapidement partir !lança celui-ci. Kyo, Yuki, prenez nos bagages et allez les charger dans la voiture !  
Shiguré, prendre les bagages de Tohru, je veux bien, mais pourquoi les tiens ?demanda Yuki.  
Car je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer !Allez, on se dépêche. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les bagages étaient dans le coffre de la voiture de Shiguré. Celui-ci semblait étrangement pressé. Il demanda rapidement à ce que chacun prenne sa place dans la voiture.

« Attendez !cria Tohru. J'ai oublié de prendre les casse-croûtes.  
Ah non, on doit partir maintenant !lança Shiguré.  
Nous ne sommes pas à une minute près, fit Yuki.  
Vous non, mais moi si ! »

Tohru quitta la voiture, se dépêcha de prendre le sac, de fermer la porte et de retourner à sa place. Shiguré soupira et démarra. Ils n'avaient même pas encore quitté la rue que quelque chose se jeta devant la voiture. Shiguré freina rapidement.

« Shiguré, tu es sur que tu as ton permis ?cria Kyo.  
Et zut, je pensais partir avant qu'elle arrive..., lança Shiguré.  
.. Vous.. vous.., vous comptiez partir en vacances ?fit la jeune femme qui s'était jetée devant la voiture. C'était justement l'éditrice de celui-ci.  
Moi, partir en vacances ?Mais pas du tout.  
Et tout ces bagages ?Ces enfants ?..Et ces lunettes de soleil ?Vous allez partir sans me donner vos manuscrits !  
Mais non voyons.  
Si !Je le sais !hurla-t-elle, tout en pleurant très fort.  
Voilà pourquoi tu voulais partir le plus vite possible, lança Yuki.  
Ne pleurez pas voyons, je vais vous les donner vos manuscrits. Tenez les voilà, fit-il en tendant à la jeune fille une pochette par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Allez, hasta la vista, baby !lança-t-il avant de démarrer, laissant ainsi son éditrice au milieu de la route. Tu es un vrai monstre Shiguré, j'ai cru que tu ne les lui donnerais jamais, fit Yuki, honteux de son cousin.  
Ne me crois pas aussi gentil, je n'ai fais que lui donner la copie de ceux du mois dernier !Que je suis malin !lança-t-il en riant.  
Je sens que ce week-end va être long, fit Kyo en râlant.  
Et moi j'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser !lança Tohru, avec beaucoup de gaietés. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture se gara et tous les quatre descendirent pour s'installer. Le chalet paraissait immense de l'extérieur. Tohru se précipita telle une enfant, valise à la main. Kyo et Yuki la suivirent pendant que Shiguré admirait encore le beau chalet. Ils montèrent alors à l'étage pour se répartirent les chambres. C'est à ce moment là que Yuki et Kyo devinrent tout les deux blancs.

« Shiguré, pourquoi y-a-t-il deux lits par chambres ?lança Yuki, inquiet.  
Car je ne pouvais pas avoir un chalet à trois étages voyons !  
Ce qui veut dire.. que nous ne sommes pas les seuls.., fit Kyo. »

Un vacarme se fit entendre de l'extérieur, comme le bruit d'un klaxon. Nos quatre amis se précipitèrent dehors. Une deuxième voiture venait d'arriver. Les portières s'ouvrirent alors. Hatori, sortit le premier. C'était lui qui conduisait. A côté de lui, Ayamé venait d'apparaître. Il s'amusait à lancer des confettis . Il s'arrêta subitement et se dirigea vers Yuki qu'il prit dans ses bras au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

« Mon cher frère, mon frère adore, mon frère que j'adore par dessus tout, je suis si content de te revoir. Ne cache pas ta joie, je sais que tu es content que ton frère là !Oh mais quel est ce bel homme qui croise mon regard, oh mais c'est toi Shiguré.  
Ayamé, vil flatteur.., lança Shiguré. Et toi Koko, comment vas-tu ?  
Ayamé, tu es à peine arrivé que tu m'enerves déjà !cria Kyo.  
Kyo mon amour !fit une voix au loin.

Kagura venait de sortir de la voiture. Elle accourut et sauta rapidement dans les bras de celui-ci. Elle le recouvrit alors de baisers tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas le lâcher. Momiji arriva à son tour. C'était lui qui s'amusait à jouer avec le klaxon, il sauta dans les bras de Tohru. Hatsu Haru arriva le dernier, toujours aussi calme et serein. Il salua Yuki qui se faisait étreindre par son frère, Kyo par Kagura et Tohru par Momiji.

« Et bien, Hatori, ils ne restent plus qu'à nous prendre nous aussi dans nos bras !lança Shiguré.  
Plutôt mourir.., répondit celui-ci d'un ton froid.  
Que tu es dur avec moi.., fit-il en rigolant. »

Ils entrèrent alors tous dans la maison. Shiguré s'avança et prit la parole.

« Bien, et maintenant nous allons devoir faire la répartition des chambres , lança-t-il avec son sourire ravageur. Nous n'avons que quatre chambres à deux lits et une chambre à un lit et donc.  
Je prends la chambre à un lit, lança Hatori déterminé.  
Oh, tu me gâches le plaisir Hatori, fit Ayamé.  
Moi je veux être avec Kyo !hurla Kagura.  
Désolé, mais je n'ai pas confiance.., fit Shiguré.  
Merci Shiguré, répondit Kyo, soulagé.  
Bon, Kagura, tu iras avec Tohru. Je ne peux pas mettre une fille avec un garçon sans pouvoir avoir des soupçons.  
S'il te plait Shiguré, arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi, demanda Yuki.  
Bon, continuons. Je suppose que Kyo ne veut pas être avec Ayamé ?  
Surtout pas !hurla celui-ci.  
Ni avec Yuki.  
Shiguré, tu le fais exprès ?  
Non, je fais duré le suspens. Je te mets avec Momiji !  
Ouaiiiiis !Avec Kyo !  
Vous voulez ma mort ?  
Je me mets avec Yuki !fit Hatsu Haru, interrompant les plaintes de Kyo.  
Oh, j'aurais voulu me mettre avec Yuki moi, tant pis, je me contenterais de Shiguré. Je sens qu'on ne va pas dormir.  
J'en frémis déjà.  
Vous pouvez arrêter vos idioties, redemanda Yuki.  
Bon, je me mets avec Ayamé finalement, il se tiendra plus tranquille, fit Hatori.  
Oh non, maintenant c'est moi qui suis tout seul !lança Shiguré. »

Après quelques bavardages, nos amis se séparèrent alors pour s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives. Kagura posa alors sa valise sur son lit. Elle ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir et en sortit un nounours.

« Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui. Je le prends toujours avec moi !Ce nounours appartenait à Kyo.  
Ah bon ? Il te l'a demandé, c'est vraiment gentil, fit Tohru.  
En réalité, je l'ai pris de force, mais c'était pour son bien. Maintenant, je ne le quitte plus. »

Elle serra le nounours quelques secondes et le reposa. La jeune fille aimait montrer l'amour qu'elle portait pour Kyo. Même si, c'était souvent un amour « vache », ça restait de l'amour. Dans la chambre d'à côté, se tenait celle de Yuki et Hatsu Haru.

« Merci Haru, grâce à toi je n'aurais pas l'horrible compagnie de mon frère.  
Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est un plaisir d'être avec toi !  
J'espère que tu plaisantes.  
Bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas, les jours auront beaux êtres mouvementés, les nuits seront tranquilles.  
Sauf si ton côté « black » fait son apparition.  
Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il fasse d'apparitions sans prévenir !  
Sait-on jamais.. »

Ayamé enleva son long manteaux de fourrures qu'il accrocha à un petit porte manteau. Il se mit à tourner sur lui même et à se plaindre. Hatori enleva à son tour sa veste et demanda immédiatement à Ayamé de se calmer. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers son compagnon.

« Hatori, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mon frère me déteste tout les jours un peu plus. J'ai beau tenter de paraître moins éblouissant pour ne pas le rendre jaloux, rien n'y fait. Il se bloque totalement par ma beauté.  
Tu es sur que c'est ta beauté et pas ton attitude ?  
Quelle attitude ?Celle d'un frère envers son petit frère ?Comment pourrait-il m'en vouloir par mon attitude ?Je fais pourtant tout ce qu'il faut !  
Ayamé, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit.. Peut être que.. mais oui j'ai une superbe idée !  
Ayamé, tu m'écoutes.. ? »

Le garçon avait déjà quitté la pièce sans prendre le temps de défaire sa valise. Hatori soupira et le laissa finalement partir. Kyo hurla une nouvelle fois sur le pauvre petit Momiji.

« Tu as ce côté là et tu n'en sors !Est-ce clair ?  
Mais Kyo.  
Tait-toi sale lapin, si tu veux pas que je t'arraches les oreilles.  
Pourquoi es tu si méchant avec moi ?  
Parce que tu m'énerves.  
Dis moi Kyo, tu iras chercher des coquillages avec moi ?  
Momiji, tu as quel âge .  
Graah, tant pis !J'irais demander à Tohru, je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord. »

Et c'est ainsi que le garçon sortit à vive allure de la pièce. Ayamé était déjà au milieu du grand salon, entrain d'appeler tout le monde. Très vite, la petite troupe était réunie.

« Amis Soma et toi aussi ma chère Tohru, je vous propose à tous un merveilleux jeu !Le Beach Volley !commença Ayamé.  
Ouais !cria Momiji. Je suis partant. Toi aussi Tohru, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bien sur que je suis partante !répondit-elle.  
Et toi Kyo ?questionna Momiji.  
.. Ouais bon, c'est bon je joue.  
Moi, ça ne me dit rien, fit Yuki dans le fond.  
Voyons cher frère, tu es obligé de jouer ! Imagine déjà comment nous pourrions briller tout les deux, dans la même équipe, torse nu, entrain de renvoyer ce maudit ballon avec la classe d'un roi ou celle d'un prince et.  
N'en dis pas plus, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tout ton blabla, je joue.., fit-il en s'avouant vaincu.  
Moi, je me sens fatigué donc je.  
Toi aussi Shiguré, tu es obligé de jouer !relança Ayamé. Toi aussi Hatori !  
Je serais l'arbitre alors, lança-t-il d'un ton calme et reposé.  
Et zut !J'aurais dus y penser avant !se lamenta Shiguré.  
Et personne n'irait me demander si moi je veux !cria Kagura. Bien sur, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, surtout si c'est pour voir jouer mon Kyo d'amour !  
Bon alors, on commence ?lança Hatsu-Haru ?

Les équipes furent tirer au hasard. A la déception de tous, elles ne furent pas vraiment comme chacun l'attendait. Ils avaient donc tout les huit (oui, Hatori fait l'arbitre) quelques minutes pour discuter des places de chacun.

« Bon, écoutez moi, j'ai eu l'idée du jeu, je suis le chef de l'équipe !ordonna Ayamé.  
Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira Kyo.  
Moi je veux aller tout devant !!demanda Momiji.  
Mathématiqualement, Momiji ira devant. Après tout, c'est le lapin, tu seras bondir au bon moment !  
Ayamé, ce mot n'existe pas, fit remarqué Hatsu Haru.  
Un roi peut tout inventer quand il veut où il veut.  
Bon, je me mets aussi devant !lança Kyo.  
Je me mets là où on me fout la paix, dit Hatsu Haru.  
Et moi au milieu, pour que tout le monde me voit bien ! »

Dans l'autre équipe, la motivation était à un niveau égale à zéro. Shiguré avait mal au dos, Kagura aurait voulu être avec Kyo, Yuki voulait pas jouer dans un jeu avec son frère et Tohru commençait à fatiguer de tout ça. Seul Hatori, tranquille sous son transat, lisant « les Soupirs de l'été, Tome 4 ».

« Que le match commence !hurla Momiji qui commença par un smash.  
Momiji, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait un service !cria Kyo.  
Trop tard !répondit-celui-ci ! »

Yuki, qui était positionné au milieu réussit à renvoyer le ballon dans le camp adverse. Ayamé le réceptionna et l'envoya du côté de Shiguré, qui ne bougea pas. Hatori leva le bras et annonça le score.

« Yuki, tu as être mon frère, je ne peux pas te laisser gagner comme ça !lança-t-il sur un air de défi.  
Shiguré, tu aurais pus réagir !réprimanda Yuki.  
J'aurais pus, mais j'étais occupé à me gratter le dos.  
Je refuse de perdre face à mon Kyounouchounet !hurla Kagura qui fit le service. »

Momiji renvoya le ballon que Tohru voulut à son tour envoyer dans le camp adversaire, mais elle échoua. Heureusement, Yuki arriva et le ballon retomba sur le sol, près de Kyo. Tohru le félicita pendant que Kyo était en ébullition.

« Ayamé !Prépares-toi, on va donner une raclée à ton sale frère de rat !  
Ouais !Allez Koko, répondit-celui-ci ».

rdnLe match reprit, Yuki se débattait comme un diable avec l'aide de Kagura, pour renvoyer les assauts d'Ayamé et Kyo. Quelques points partirent au moment où Momiji vit un papillon, où Tohru se prit à la balle dans la figure et où se fut une passe pour Shiguré. Hatori venait de finir le chapitre sept lorsque Black Haru se réveilla. On put devenir que c'était lui, lorsqu'il vint pousser Yuki pour shooter dans le ballon. La balle fut envoyer dans la forêt juste derrière. Kyo se laissa alors tomber par terre, complètement fatigué. Yuki fit de même. Ayamé se rapprocha alors d'Hatori. Shiguré ne put se mettre par terre, il était déjà allongé. Quand à Black Haru, il venait de voler la casquette verte pomme de Momiji.

« Bon, alors Hatori, quel est le score ?demanda Ayamé.  
Et bien.., je n'ai pas regardé, on va dire que vous avez tous gagné et .. ?  
Ah non !J'ai battu ce sale rat !s'exclama Kyo.  
La victoire n'intéresse que les imbéciles, lança Yuki.  
Dites, le black de Hatsu Haru est entrain d'étrangler Momiji !rappela Tohru. »

Tous se précipitèrent au secours de Momiji. La journée faisait que commencer, et le soleil taper déjà fort. Hatori posa alors son livre et rentra pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Il fut suivit d'Ayamé et Shiguré.

Lorsqu'il fut rentrer dans la petite maison, il posa son livre et empoigna la carafe d'eau. Ayamé arriva, et commença à se plaindre.

« Yuki ne fait vraiment pas d'efforts, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Ayamé, laissez lui le temps, répondit Hatori.  
Tu devrais essayer de lui parler lorsqu'il sera seul. fit Shiguré . »

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. Hatori posa son verre et répondit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha.

« Je crois que les vacances sont déjà finies pour moi. Tu nous quittes déjà ?demanda Shiguré.  
Non, je reviendrais dans la soirée. Enfin j'espère. Akito rechute, 39 de fièvre.  
Il a le chic pour tomber malade au mauvais moment celui-ci, fit Ayamé.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas au courant que je suis ici. En réalité, il ne sait même pas qu'on s'est tous plus ou moins réunis. Si il le savait, je n'imagine pas sa colère.  
Peut être qu'il voudrait venir lui aussi ! J'aimerais bien voir notre chef de famille en maillot de bain.  
Ayamé, tu vas arrêter de raconter des bêtises ? Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir Shiguré, et toi Ayamé, tiens toi tranquille.  
Compte sur moi ! »

Momiji ouvra la porte brutalement et se mit à courir pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, il redescendit en maillot de bain, équipé de palmes et d'un tuba.

« Je vais aller nager avec Tohru !  
Oho !Je vais peut être vous rejoindre !Mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de mon deuxième nouveau plan !s'exclama Ayamé.  
Je crois que je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, prétexta Shiguré. Bon, je vous laisse ! »

Le lapin quitta les deux garçons en courrant et criant le nom de Tohru. Pendant ce temps, Kagura essayait de forcer Kyo a aller dans l'eau. Celui-ci refusait littéralement. Elle le menaça, le frappa et finalement abandonna et quitta celui-ci, lui disant qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus.

Momiji jouait avec Thoru dans l'eau, même si celle-ci ne savait pas très bien nageait. Le lapin s'approcha soudainement du chat.

« Kyo !fit-il d'une voix douce et mielleuse. Tu viens jouer avec moi ?  
Si j'ai dis non à Kagura, je dirais pas oui à toi sâle lapin !  
S'il te plait !Je n'arrive pas à attraper des poissons, toi tu es plus doué non ?  
Tu sais bien que je déteste l'eau. Et arrête de me regarde comme ça, c'est non.  
Allez Kyo, viens t'amuser avec nous !lança Tohru.  
Tu vois, même Tohru te le demande. Tu ne veux quand même pas la rendre triste ?  
C'est bon, je viens. Bande de casse-pieds ! »

A peine dans l'eau que Momiji éclaboussa le chat. Celui-ci se vexa et tenta de noyer Momiji par vengeance. Les deux garçons mêlèrent alors la jeune fille là bagarre. Tout les trois s'amusaient dans l'eau en riant. Kagura, qui les guettait de loin, partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ayamé et Shiguré furent étonnés de la voire comme ça.

« Tu devrais aller la voire Shiguré, elle n'a pas l'air bien.  
Kagura a un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps, elle m'inquiète. Moi, je vais aller m'amuser !  
Ayamé, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? »

Le garçon était déjà parti. Shiguré soupira et monta alors les marches de l'escalier. Il frappa doucement et entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci était en larmes.

« Kagura, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Ce n'est rien Shiguré, juste un peu de fatigue.  
Tu es sûre ?C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes.  
Shiguré, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Kyo.. Il.. Il ne m'écoute jamais, il est toujours agressif et méchant. Il faut que je le frappe pour qu'il m'obéisse.. Je.. je suis désemparée. Avant tout calme toi.  
Je suis jalouse de Tohru.. Elle réussit là où j'ai échouée.. Je sais et tu devras t'y faire.  
Je ne lui en veux pas à elle, mais je ne sais pas à qui en vouloir.  
C'est normal. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes en vacances. Essaye de te reposer et d'oublier tout ça, c'est la seule chose que je peux te conseiller. Après, tu auras tout le temps d'en parler avec Kyo et Tohru. Tu as raison Shiguré.  
J'ai toujours raison !  
Merci.  
Allez, va t'amuser avec les autres. Raah, ces jeunes.. »

Et la jeune fille quitta la pièce. Loin d'ici, sur la falaise se trouvait Hatsu Haru et Yuki. Le bœuf avait les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Les cheveux de Yuki volaient dans tout les sens.

« La mer est magnifique d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?fit Yuki.  
C'est vrai.. Avec ce vent frais face à nous.  
Finalement, ce week-end commence plutôt bien. Même si je m'attends à ce qu'il dégénère vite. Essayons d'en profiter un maximum.  
En parlant de dégénéré, ton frère arrive. Yuki !Mon frère adoré que j'aime de tout mon cœur !Tu es là !Je t'invite à aller pêcher, je vais t'apprendre comme on pêche du poisson.  
.. Tu sais pêcher ?  
Et bien.. Non !Mais on pourrait apprendre et.  
Tu as des cannes à pêche ?  
Non plus et. Ayamé, ce que veut te dire Yuki, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller pêcher avec toi, expliqua Haru.  
Vraiment ?C'est vrai Yuki ?  
Ayamé.. Ne te sens obligé de faire en sorte que nous passons du temps ensemble. J'apprécie que tu veuilles passer du temps avec moi, mais.  
N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris. Tu n'aimes pas que ton frère te fasse de l'ombre. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller retrouver Shiguré !  
En faites, il n'a rien compris du tout, pensa Hatsu Haru. »

Les deux garçons rejoignirent le reste de la troupe. Kyo se mit en tête de noyer Hatsu Haru qui ne se laissa pas faire du tout. Momiji commença la construction d'un château de sable, Kagura, Yuki et Tohru vinrent à son aide. A l'intérieur de la maison, Shiguré les observait par la fenêtre.

« Finalement, je crois que ce fut une bonne idée, de les amener ici. Ils s'amusent tous.  
J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir rire à leur âge, ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont.  
Et non, ils ne savent pas. Mais le fait de savoir qu'ils profitent ce qu'on n'a jamais profité, ça réchauffe le cœur. Shiguré, quel poète tu fais. Oh, mais Hatori reviens ! »

Le garçon entra dans la petite maison.

« Akito n'avait rien de grave, mais j'aurais quand même voulu rester au près de lui.  
Et pourquoi es-tu revenu alors ?demanda Shiguré.  
Une jeune femme voulait absolument te voir.. Oh une jeune femme, mais qui ça peut être, elle est jolie au moins… »

Hatori laissa rentrer alors l'éditrice de Shiguré, furieuse, en pleure toute décoiffée. La journée ne faisait que commencer, et pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà tous bien amusé. Ce qu'ils espéraient maintenant, c'était que cela dure.


End file.
